


Kissing Scene

by hanekawa



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know you have to kiss Maki-chan for the next episode?” Yamapi said, completely casual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Nobuta wo Produce filming.

*

“Ne, Kazu-chan~” Yamapi sang, sitting across him on the couch.

Kame ignored him and continued to read his magazine.

“Do you know you have to kiss Maki-chan for the next episode?” Yamapi said, completely casual.

Kame froze. He must have heard it wrong. “…what?”

“On the lips,” Yamapi added as an afterthought.

“…what?” Was Kame’s intelligent reply when his brain trying to digest that information slowly.

“I heard the producers talking about it, something about raising the rating or something.” He shrugged carelessly.

Kame stood up abruptly and looked at Yamapi, completely horrified. “They wouldn’t!” He shouted, and Yamapi winced and covered his ears with his hands. “It’s not on the script!”

“Ow. My ears!” Yamapi exclaimed pitifully. Kame ignored him, and started pacing around the room instead; all the while muttering something along the lines _it’s not on the script! They wouldn’t do that! There must be something wrong!_

Yamapi watched the other pacing around curiously. “Kazu-chan, what are you so worked up about? It’s just a kiss.”

Kame paused, turning his head slowly to look at him. “Just a kiss? _Just a kiss?!_ How come you say it’s just a kiss?! It’s not just a kiss! It’s a— It’s not— AARGH!!” He threw his hands upwards in exasperation gesture, before looking back at him. “It’s not just a kiss, alright?” He said seriously.

“Oh? And why is that?”

Kame opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and closed it just after. There was a hint of pink coloring his cheeks, and he was fidgeting with the hem of his untucked uniform shirt. Yamapi watched him with interest, until a thought suddenly struck him.

“Ne, Kazu-chan is it possible that this would probably be your first kiss?” Yamapi exclaimed, wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.

Kame looked away and now that pink hue definitely had turned into a bright red.

Yamapi tossed his fist into air. “HA! I was right, wasn’t I?” He exclaimed again in triumphant voice.

“…oh, shut up.” Kame muttered in small voice.

“And because you haven’t kissed anyone before, you must be worried how it would turn out or you’re afraid that you’ll make a mistake.” Yamapi said, apparently muttering to himself, his face serious for once and he leaned his jaw on his hands, seemingly deep in thought.

Kame eyed him warily. It was never a good sign when Yamapi was in thinking mode. “Oi, oi, don’t get any idea,” Kame warned him, just in case Yamapi would come up with some stupid thing. Right now, in his head, the best idea was to confront the director or producer and convinced them to cancel that scene. Yes, that was the simplest and easiest idea. Perhaps if he asked them nicely and politely enough, they would really reconsider that scene.

Then suddenly, Yamapi’s eyes were on him, and Kame took a step backward. The older boy’s eyes were just too bright and his smile was just too wide for Kame’s peace of mind right now.

“Kazu-chan!” Yamapi called, jumping to his feet.

“…Yes?” Kame took a step backward again. Just in case.

“I know the best solution to solve your problem!”

“By going to the directors and asking them nicely?” Kame said hopefully.

Yamapi giggled. He actually _giggled_. “No, silly. Like they will listen to us. Of course not that!”

“…then, what do you have in mind?” Kame asked, dreading the answer.

“You’re afraid because you have no experience in kissing area, right?”

“Um,” Kame didn’t think he needed to elaborate further.

“Want me to teach you how to kiss properly?” Yamapi proposed, his face completely serious.

Kame stared at him blankly.

Then he blinked. Twice.

Then the next second, he was running with all he was worth towards the door.

Yamapi tackled him to the floor.

How he did that when there had been at least ten steps between them before Kame started running was really a mystery to the younger boy.

“Why did you tackle me?” Kame asked from where he was facing the hard floor.

“Why did you run?” Yamapi inquired in amused voice, not missing a beat, pushing himself upward so now he was straddling the younger one’s waist from behind.

“Because that is a completely stupid idea?” Kame provided helpfully.

Yamapi smacked him upside the head. “Kazu-chan, you’re being unreasonable!” Yamapi exclaimed. “If there is _anything_ you don’t understand, let me as your senpai help you!”

“And that includes teaching me how to kiss.” Kame stated in bland voice, just to make sure he heard it right and it wasn’t some effect from the impact his head had just received from the floor.

Yamapi nodded furiously. “Of course! Anything means _anything_!”

“Then how about you letting me get up, for one?”

“Promise not to run?”

“Boy scout’s honor.”

Yamapi frowned. “I never knew you got into a boy scout before.”

Trust Yamapi to pay attention to unimportant details. Kame sighed. “No, that meant I promise.”

Yamapi brightened and beamed at him before pushing himself off him and standing up, offering him a hand to help him up as he did so.

Kame took it.

“Now what?” Kame asked resignedly, dusting himself off.

“Come here,” Yamapi said, gesturing him with his hand to come closer.

Kame eyed him suspiciously. “Aren’t we close enough?” He said, waving his hand over the little space between them.

Yamapi rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to teach you how to kiss properly here, so of course we need to be _closer_.” He replied, his hands over his chest, leaning on his right foot. “And of course we need to actually kissing,” He added as an afterthought.

Reluctantly, Kame forced his legs to step forward, so now he was right in front of his senior. He shifted. Kame frowned. Why was it he suddenly felt very awkward?

Then suddenly, Yamapi put his hands on either side of the younger one’s waist, and Kame frowned again. “This is awkward,” Kame announced. “Do we really need to hug?”

Yamapi rolled his eyes again. “Well, Duh. You cannot kiss properly if you’re not close enough, you know. The closer the better.” He informed him, pulled him even closer and put one hand on the small of Kame’s back so now they were really hugging. “Now pay attention,” Yamapi whispered on the other’s ear in a low voice, and Kame tried to suppress a shudder that threatening to run down his spine.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with his hands hanging on his sides like that, Kame moved his hands to Yamapi’s arms, and when he looked up, Yamapi’s eyes were on him, watching him with that sparkle in his eyes and a smile that was still too wide for Kame’s liking—like he knew something that Kame didn’t and he refused to tell him for the fun of it. Kame inwardly groaned. Did he just unintentionally make a mistake? Perhaps he shouldn’t have put his hands on his arms then. Kame moved his hands to Yamapi’s shoulders, resting them there, and somehow he started to get nervous.

Yamapi’s eyes softened. “Hey, just relax, okay?” He muttered softly.

Yamapi started to lean down slowly, and Kame frowned, hesitating. “Wait!” He said suddenly, putting one hand on Yamapi’s chest to prevent him from leaning down further, their lips a breath away from touching.

Yamapi paused and pulled back a little, raising an eyebrow at him, urging him to elaborate further.

“Have you actually kissed someone before?”

“Well, I don’t have to hold a press conference and announce the world that I’ve kissed someone, do I?” Yamapi replied, clearly amused.

“No, but… How would I know whether you’re a good kisser or not? What if you’re actually not very good at it?” Kame said hastily.

“Well, then I only need to prove it to you,” Yamapi said, leaning down and sealing their lips together before Kame could mutter another word out.

That was… weird, to say the least. Yamapi’s lips pressed against his for about one, two, three, four seconds before he caressed Kame’s lower lip with his tongue as if in a final touch and pulled away slightly to look at him. His eyes still had that sparkle thing going on and his smile was even wider than before if it actually possible.

Kame blinked. “That’s it?” He said in wonder, touching his lower lip with his forefinger.

“Well…what do you expect?”

“I don’t know, but it was… so simple.” Kame finished, and frowned at his own words.

Yamapi nodded his head twice solemnly. “That was the kind of kiss that you should show in on-screen. And this is…” He pulled the younger boy even closer and leaned down again, their faces just inches apart, “…in private.” And kissed him. Again. On the lips. With tongue involved.

Kame’s brain refused to detail that kiss. But, needless to say, it was hard not to respond to Yamapi’s advances when his tongue did _that_ or _that_ , so Kame kissed him back, and—

Hey, perhaps Yamapi was really a good kisser after all.

When they finally parted, Kame felt a little lightheaded and his knees buckled under him, but Yamapi’s arms were there to steady him, so that was fine.

“So, what did you think about the last one?” Yamapi teased him, a smile in his voice.

Kame flushed dark red and refused to look at him, his arms still on Yamapi’s shoulders.

“Aww, you’re so cute!” Yamapi claimed, hugging him tightly, his chin on top of Kame’s head, and his clothes muffled Kame’s protest of ‘ _’M not cute!_ ’ into his chest.

There was a knock on the door, and Kame pushed Yamapi off him. “We’ll start on five minutes!” Just some crew. Kame sighed in relief.

“You know, for a second there I had a thought that this was just your scheme to steal my first kiss, because you were intrigued when Jin perhaps accidentally let slip that I hadn’t had my first kiss yet.” Kame laughed. “Which is silly, right?”

Yamapi laughed too, but it sounded strange, like he forced it or he was nervous or something.

Kame blinked. Was that guilt he saw on Yamapi’s eyes for a second there? A horrified realization dawned on him. “Wait, that was really just your scheme? There was no change in the script?” Kame stared at him in disbelief.

Yamapi laughed nervously, backing towards the door a few steps. “Saa, who knows?” He said slowly, carefully, but definitely full of nervousness, and pulled the handle on the door.

Kame stared, his jaw dropped, seemingly at a loss of words. Then, a second later, “YAMASHITA TOMOHISA!”

Yamapi ran for his dear life.

*

Kame strangled Yamapi on screen.

.  
.  
.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was at episode 4?^^


End file.
